Love Child
by The Laughing Platypus
Summary: When circumstance requires Ratchet to reveal a secret, will the resulting chaos destroy old bonds or create new ones? BarricadexRatchet
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Ok, this is a joint project between me and MouseDragon. We were talking about how no one has a RatchetXBarricade fic and we decided to do something about it. The idea is hers. MouseDragon and I met at an anime convention four years ago and we've been best friends since. She's a very talented writer, if you haven't read her fic's you really should. When it comes to romance, she's great. I'm basing the romance aspects in this fic on her and her husband, who in my opinion are the most perfect couple in existence. Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers! I'm a single mother and I have a spork! DONT SUE!

Episode One - The heart does not understand the word enemy.

Ratchet couldn't believe what he was hearing. Six months after the battle for the all spark had forced them to take refuge on a earth, an encrypted transmission had been sent to him from someone who had once been his best friend, asking him to for something he never thought he would be asked for. A second chance. He thought for a moment, before heading out of the med bay he had just finished putting together and heading for Optimus Prime's office with a look of fierce determination. Optimus Prime looked up from his desk as Ratchet silently activated a full security lock on the door and approached him. He was slightly alarmed by the expression on the old medic's face.

Ratchet, his voice firm. "Permission to speak sir."

Optimus, raising an optic ridge at Ratchet's formality and setting down the data pad he was working on "Granted."

Ratchet, sighing heavily. "I need permission to bring a Decepticon to the base for repairs."

Optimus Prime's face held an expression of surprise, before he regained his composure and calmly asked "Why?"

Ratchet stared at the floor, his voice holding a twinge of shame " If you will not allow it, I will go to him."

In one fluid motion, Optimus was on his feet, blue optics burning. Of all the Autobots, Ratchet was the very last he would expect betrayal from. "That would be considered an act of treason. Explain."

Ratchet spoke softly, but the firmness in his voice was unmistakable. "Barricade has asked me for help. I cant turn my back on him Optimus, regardless of the insignia he wears."

Optimus Prime's stern face softened. "Ratchet... He chose his side."

Ratchet, his voice twisted with a pain he rarely allowed anyone to see as he released the secret he had kept since the start of the war. Tears of blue streamed down his battle worn cheeks as he finally told Optimus Prime the truth about Barricade and Frenzy and why he would turn his back on everything he believed in and had fought for to save them.

-In an abandoned warehouse across town-

Frenzy rasped, his tiny hands twitching as his barely functional spark sputtered and struggled. Barricade had done all he could do, watching helplessly as the tiny protoform in his hand shuddered and twitched. Endless nights of repairs had brought him from the brink of deactivation, but keeping him from going back was proving to be beyond Barricade's skill. Slag it all, he was a warrior, not a medic. Desperate not to lose the only thing that still had meaning in his life, Barricade had contacted the only being in existence he knew could save it. Megatron was gone. There was nothing to hide from any longer. To save the life of the one before him, Barricade would do anything.

Barricade spoke, his usually gruff voice full of sorrow "I'm so sorry... "

Frenzy's voice was a painful gasp as his dimming blue optics looked up at him. "D...d..d...don't...b...b...b...be..."

Barricade, feeling his spark clench at the agony he saw there "I will find some way to help you little one. I promise" He only wished he felt as confidant as he was trying to sound.

Frenzy, his optics flickering as his barely functional systems started to fail again, reached a spindly little hand up, gently stroking the side of Barricade's chest plating. " I...I...I...t...t...tried...t..t...to...b...b...be...wha...what you...w...wanted..."

A streak of blue trickled down Barricade's face "I never should have asked you to..." His com beeped, filling his spark with hope as he gently transformed in a sleek mustang police car, carefully carrying Frenzy in the direction of hope and praying to Primus to overlook his many sins and grant him a miracle.

-back at the autobot base -

The autobots sitting around the table stared at Optimus Prime in complete and utter awe. Ironhide broke the silence first, his gruff voice unusually quiet as he leaned back in his chair "Ratchet... How come you didn't tell anyone about this?"

Ratchet finally looked up. "Because if Megatron ever found out, there would be no hope for Barricade and Frenzy."

The autobots looked up at the chief medic who knew them better than they knew themselves. Bumblebee's cheerful, though still scratchy voice broke the momentary lapse in communication. "I think it will be good to have a sparkling running around here." All optics locked onto the little bot, who had been silent up to this point. Bumblebee smiled. "Freedom is the right of all sentient beings. So is life." He said softly, locking optics with Optimus Prime, who nodded.

Ratchet looked at the little bot with an expression of pure affection and pride. Bumblebee, almost a sparkling himself, had proven his wisdom and compassion countless times already. There was not an autobot at the table who didn't respect and love him.

Optimus, his mind made up, spoke firmly, locking optics with the warriors in front of him. "Permission Granted Ratchet." Ratchet nodded, turning on his heel and heading back to the med bay, sending a com to his once lover. He could only hope that the sparkling, accidentally created in the heat of passion would survive the journey back into his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Yes, same as before. This is a joint fan fic. I'm writing it, based on ideas being thrown at me by MouseDragon, who I will add again is an awesome writer. You should read her stuff. Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. Don't sue me. Warning: ANGSTY SLASH! SlASH means HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIP. If you have a problem with that, get a life... Or don't read my fan fic. I recommend getting a life.

Episode 2- I still see heaven in your eyes

Barricade ignored the sound of cannons charging and stared at Ratchet, who stood beside Optimus Prime. They didn't matter. If Ratchet had betrayed them, Frenzy would die and there would be no point in living anyway. He clutched Frenzy's unconcious form against his spark and spoke, making certain his voice betrayed no emotion. "Prime."

Optimus Prime nodded. "Barricade. You are restricted to the med bay, where you will be watched with a full guard until the repairs on Frenzy are complete. Any hostile action will be met with immediate deactivation. Do you understand?"

He nodded once, only stiffening slightly as Sunstreaker and Sideswipe flanked him, He knew the twins well enough to know he wouldn't stand a chance if they struck. Ratchet spoke, his voice soft "Follow me."

Ratchet fought the emotions welling up inside of him. Nothing had changed. Not a single thing. The moment he saw Barricade, everything he had fought so hard to stamp out of his programming came flooding back, stronger then ever. It had taken every ounce of self control he had not to throw his arms around him and beg him never to leave again. He shuddered slightly as he felt the spark bond they had severed slowly struggle to reconnect, only to be slammed shut by Barricade, who didn't so much as flinch as he did it. Ratchet knew then, that Barricade didn't feel anything for him anymore. Accepting it with quiet dignity, he gently reached out for the broken sparkling in Barricade's arms.

"I'm sorry Ratchet..." Barricade whispered softly as he leaned forward to place Frenzy in his father's arms. Ratchet nodded, setting his attention to the task at hand. Both of them looked up in suprise as Sunstreaker spoke, his voice cheerful. "Ya know, Ratchet has one very hard core rule about his med bay."

Ratchet was about to get angry when Barricade spoke for him, his voice its usual angry growl. "Oh?"

Sideswipe grinned "What happens in Ratchet's med bay, stays in Ratchet's med bay."

Sunstreaker, wearing an identical grin, met Ratchet's optics "There isn't an Autobot in existence that would dare break one of Ratchet's rules. Not unless they wanna wake up after a rough battle with their exhaust pipe welded shut and a new paint job"

Ratchet, almost afraid of jinxing it, tried to take on his usual gruff voice "Are you implying something?"

Sunstreaker nodded eagerly "Why yes I am, how astute of you to notice. "

Ratchet's processor almost stalled as Barricade answered, his voice still gruff "Now isn't the time. Can you fix him?"

Ratchet's spark was heavy as he finished examining Frenzy, but he snapped almost angrily "Of COURSE I can fix him. I'm Ratchet. Thats what I do. Now stop pestering me."

Barricade's laugh almost undid him. Oh how he had missed that sound. Years of facing death, was his saving grace as he quickly got to work patching Frenzy back together.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Yes, same as before. This is a joint fan fic. I'm writing it, based on ideas being thrown at me by MouseDragon, who I will add again is an awesome writer. You should read her stuff. Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. Don't sue me. Warning: ANGSTY SLASH! SLASH means HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIP. If you have a problem with that, get a life... Or don't read my fan fic. I recommend getting a life. I don't own the title to this chapter. It's part of a song by Lifehouse called Walking Away.

Episode 3- Hey, remember me? I Remember you... Walking away...

Ratchet was exhausted, but he knew Frenzy would live. Gently, he stroked the side of sleeping sparkling's head, a single streak of blue trickling slowly down his cheek as he looked across the room, blue optics locking onto red ones. "I'm done." Barricade nodded softly. "I missed you Cade..." Ratchet blurted it out, resisting the urge to clamp his hand over his mouth as the words poured out before he could stop them. A slight smirk crossing their faces was the only indication the twins gave of having heard his slip. He immediately started to clean his tools, pretending to be fully immersed in the task.

"I missed you too." Ratchet dug his fingers into the side of the table with such force it audibly groaned under the pressure at Barricade's soft confession. "You owe me a bottle of High Grade" Ratchet stared in horror at Sunstreaker, who was grinning at his scowling twin. Barricade laughed. "I take it they know Ratch?"

Ratchet hung his head "I did it... "

In an instant, Barricade stood before him, gently lifting his chin with a finger as his red eyes bore into Ratchet's blue ones. The twins leapt to their feet, but didn't move from where they stood. "Don't you dare feel guilty. You saved our sparkling."

Ratchet stiffened, forcing himself to remain cold and unmoving as Barricade leaned in closer, an expression of sorrow on his face "Have I truelly wounded you so deeply?" Ratchet shuddered and repeated the words Barricade had just said. "You saved our sparkling." Barricade looked away.

"Is the spark still there?" Ratchet asked softly. He burst into tears as Barricade answered with a kiss so full of passion it broke down every wall he had built like a wave crashing against a castle made of sand.

"Get a room!" Sideswipe piped up, ducking as Ratchet skillfully grabbed a welding torch from the table and hurled it at his head, not breaking the kiss.

"Prime is coming." Sunstreaker said, using more tact then his brother. Barricade instantly pulled away, every ounce of gentleness leaving him like shattering glass. Ratchet grabbed a rag, quickly cleaning the tears off his face, which had already twisted into its usual scowl as he forced the walls back up around his spark.

Optimus Prime, looked at the expression on his medic's face and knew exactly what he was feeling. Blue optics moved to the tiny protoform that had fooled everyone into thinking it was simply a drone and spoke softly. "Is the sparkling repaired?"

Ratchet, his voice emotionless "Yes sir."

Optimus Prime moved his gaze to Barricade. He was about to speak, when the mech dropped to one knee in front of him, head bowed in respect. Time stood still, when the decepticon spoke. "From this day forth, I renounce all things decepticon and swear fealty to the autobot cause. My spark, my weapons, I am yours to command."

Optimus looked down at Barricade, his face an emotionless rock. His voice became deadly serious. "Your reasons?"

Barricade looked up, his optics meeting Ratchet's. "I stand beside my Spark-Mate, if he can forgive me for my past mistakes."

Ratchet let out a muffled choking sound and the table broke under his fingers, jagged metal slicing his fingertips as he struggled to keep his emotions from bursting free. Optimus turned, meeting his optics. "I always have..." He whispered softly, streaks of blue forming on his cheeks.

Optimus Prime nodded, his voice surprisingly jovial "Oath accepted. Welcome to the autobots Barricade. It is good to have you among us. Seeing that you are no longer a decepticon, I see no reason to continue to have you under guard. Ratchet will get you situated. If you need anything, feel free to speak to me." With a soft smile, he turned to the twins and whispered loudly "That means we're leaving them alone..."

"Aw, but I like guarding Barricade. It makes me feel special." Sideswipe grumbled with equal loudness as he and his brother followed Optimus out the door. "Thats ok Sides, you can guard me instead. I'm better then he is anyway." Sunstreaker replied with a chuckle.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Yes, same as before. This is a joint fan fic. I'm writing it, based on ideas being thrown at me by MouseDragon, who I will add again is an awesome writer. You should read her stuff. Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. Don't sue me. Warning: ANGSTY SLASH! SLASH means HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIP. If you have a problem with that, get a life... Or don't read my fan fic. I recommend getting a life. Other warning: This chapter is all about passion. There will be kissing and caressing and most importantly, the reestablishment of a spark bond.

Episode 4- Finding you again.

Ratchet couldn't think as Barricade pressed him against the wall, passion taking control of them both. Sparks leapt at each other, frantic to grab onto a spark bond that had been severed and withheld for far too long, a painful reminder of what they had known all along. Ment to be together. Made for each other. Destined to be one.

Ratchet lost himself in the hungry kisses of the one who had been denied him for far too long. Fighting, he regained control "Cade... Slow... Down..." The other grunted and pulled back, gazing curiously at the panting bot beneath him with a crooked grin. "Too much?" Barricade asked, sounding amused. Ratchet stroked his cheek. "I'm afraid..." He admitted softly.

Instantly Barricade was away from him, standing several feet away. "I am sorry..." he said, his voice tinged with sadness.

Ratchet moved quickly, covering the distance between them and embracing the bot he knew almost as well as himself, listening to the gentle thrum of his spark. "I've worked so hard to forget what you are to me..."

Barricade kissed his forehead. "I know..."

"D...d...d...don't...s...s...stop...n...n...now...w...w...was...j...j...just g...g...getting...g...g...good!"

Barricade and Ratchet almost moved simultaneously to the table where Frenzy lay, his intense blue optics bright with amusement as he watched them. "b...b...b...bout...t...t...time..."

"Frenzy..." Ratchet whispered softly.

"A...a...auto...b...b...bot...s...s...scum!" Frenzy bellowed and flipped him off.

Barricade chuckled. "It's alright little one, you don't have to pretend any longer."

Frenzy looked up at Barricade, then like a silver bolt of lightning was in Ratchet's arms, chittering and clinging. "P...P...P...Promise?"

Barricade, with a tinge of guilt "Promise. We no longer have to hide."

Frenzy curled up against his co-creators chest plate "N...N...Never...A...A...Apart...A...A..Again!"

Ratchet, tears of blue streaking down his face as he held his little one and whispered. "Never again."

... 9, 402 years ago...

Ratchet stared in horror at the energon dripping down Barricade's legs as he staggered forward, cupping something in his hands. "R...R...Ratch..."

"Cade...What..."

"It...Caught... The spark... Help...Help me..." Barricade's optics flickered as he slumped against the lover he had scorned and he held out the sparkling he had kept so carefully hidden.

Ratchet's spark swelled as he realized what this meant. "We made a sparkling?"

Barricade nodded exhaustedly "Worse..."

Ratchet looked down at the little sparkling in his arms. It took him a moment to see it. A creation matrix. "A femme? We made a femme..." Horror filled him as he realized what would happen to the little sparkling if it was found out that what she was. A femme in a society that had so few. She would be turned into a breeder if she stayed with the autobots, raped and killed if Megatron found her. He felt his spark breaking. "What..."

"Re...Rebuild her... I will... Claim... She is a damaged symbiote... Megatron will believe and let her alone while she grows... Hide in plain sight..." Barricade slumped, his optics going dim as Ratchet fought the horror building in him at the plan his spark mate had proposed.

Regardless of his horror, he had to admit it was the only way for the sparkling to survive without being forced into a life of servitude or being tortured and destroyed. For Barricade, he would do anything. Sighing heavily, he looked down at the sleeping Sparkling in his arms and the unconcious bot that had asked him to sacrifice them both to save them.

He worked through the night, the best work he had ever done. In the end, the tiny sparkling had been given upgrades no sparkling so new had ever been given. Her chassis twisted and changed to hide her true gender, her protoform forcefully implanted with transformation cogs. Her programing processor had been tweaked to absorb at 98.6 more then any sparkling had ever been placed at and it had already been put to use as he uploaded data files directly into her systems, bypassing her childhood stage as completely as he could without damaging her. A carefully placed "weld scar" covered the right side of her head, which would be used to explain her lack of communication skills and sparkling like personality and behavior.

When it was over, he knew Barricade the spy would become Barricade the decepticon, taking his little sparkling with him, keeping her safe and protected under his armor, next to his spark.. Ratchet would not argue. There would be no second thoughts. When it came to the protection of a sparkling, nothing else was important.

They spent one last night together, lost in each others arms. When it came time for Barricade to report back to Megatron, he carefully tucked the sleeping sparkling under his armor and shattered the spark bond between them, turned on his heel and walked into the night without another word.

Time went by, as it always did. Eventually, Ratchet stopped secretly scanning the decepticon casualty lists for any sign of his former spark mate and sparkling and moved on with his life. He had a job to do. There was no time for grief, or the anger and hurt he fought to hide, every time he heard someone talk about how Barricade had betrayed them all. Only Ratchet and Barricade knew the truth and to protect that which they both held precious, they would take it to the matrix if need be.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers! I'm a single mother and I have a spork! DONT SUE!

Got a treat for you all! This chapter was written by MouseDragon. I take no credit for it. It's her work. Only thing I did was spell check it for her and fix her paragraphs.

Episode 3- Whatever you do, don't piss off Frenzy.

"How the slagging pit did you do that?!" Sunstreaker stared in awe at the plasma cannon Frenzy had just disassembled in less then two minutes and then put back together in fully working order faster then she had taken it apart.

Frenzy narrowed her optics at Sunstreaker and grinned proudly "E...e...Easy. G...g...Gimme...R...r...real...ch...ch...challange!"

"Try talking without stuttering." Sideswipe scowled.

Frenzy's grin turned to a frown, optics filling with fury as she scampered across the floor so fast she was a silver blurr and dove under Sideswipe's chest armor.

"HEY! GET OUT OF...HHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRK" Sideswipe's optics widened in alarm, before going dim as he fell over backwards. Sunstreaker, alarmed dove, catching his brother. Moments later, Prime, Ironhide, Barricade and Ratchet came charging into the room, responding to Sunstreaker's frantic cries, followed by his complete and utter silence. . Nothing could prepare them for what lay before them.

There, laying in neat little piles, was Sideswipe. Everything not required for life had been removed and taken apart, leaving nothing but a spark casing with the his head, power source and circulatory system surrounded by parts. Sunstreaker was slumped beside his brother, optic's dim. Ironhide swore and charged his cannon. Barricade and Ratchet both stepped in front of it as Barricade began to chitter furiously at Frenzy, who looked up at him with triumphant grin and chittered back.

Finally, Prime managed to find his voice "Ratchet... We have to... Primus..."

Ratchet, struggling against the urge to grab Frenzy and run for it. "I can..."

Barricade slid his hand into Ratchet's, smiling proudly "You wont have to. Watch your sparkling work."

Ironhide bellowed "PRIME THAT LITTLE MONSTER..."

Faster then anyone could move, the former decepticon slammed his fist into Ironhide's face. The weapons specialist dropped like a rock, optics going dim before he hit the floor. In an instant Prime had his wrist blade out, held against Barricade's throat. Ratchet let out a strangled cry and Frenzy yelled and struggled as Ratchet grabbed her, keeping her from attacking Prime. "N...N...N...O!" She screamed.

Barricade, meeting Prime's optics with his own deadly gaze. "If you give me a moment, this can be explained and fixed.."

Ratchet, trembling "Please Prime..."

Optimus Prime sighed, not removing his wrist blade from its deadly place against the two main energon lines that led to Barricade's central processors. "Why did you take out Ironhide?"

Barricade, narrowing his optics "No one calls Frenzy a monster."

Optimus Prime nodded, retracting his blade. "Explain."

Barricade smirked, folding his arms across his chest. "Frenzy inherited Ratchet's gift for taking things apart and putting them together again. She was demonstrating this, by disassembling a Plasmatomic Cannon for Sunstreaker. She asked for a real challenge, Sideswipe told her to try talking without stuttering. Frenzy takes insults about her stuttering very seriously. So, she disassembled him. Would you like to see the fix part of this or shall we just leave him that way? Personally, I think he's better disassembled. "

Frenzy, chittering furiously, finally struggled free of Ratchet and leapt under Barricade's armor. He looked down at his chest and chittered softly. A furious "N...N...NO!" Came from beneath, followed by sniffling. "Please?" Barricade asked with suprising softness.

"P...P...PROMISE!"

Barricade sighed. "I promise. Now come out here and put Sideswipe back together."

"K!" In a silver blurr, Frenzy dashed out of her hiding spot and over to Sideswipe. In moments, he looked just like normal. A moment later, his blue optics flickered online. He moaned softly. "What the slag happened?" Frenzy dashed back into Barricade's amor, leaving him to explain what had been done to him and why.

-Four hours later-

Ratchet leaned heavily against the wall to his office, shutting off his optics for a moment. Frenzy had been put to bed in the other room.

"Ratch?" He smiled softly. "What a day." He snapped his optics back on as Barricade slid his arms around him. "Frenzy didnt mean any harm."

"To be honest, I'm slagging proud of the little runt."

Barricade's voice was soft, almost filled with regret "I failed her. I failed you. I took something beautiful and twisted it."

"She is still beautiful Cade. Besides, if you'll remember I did most of the work."

Barricade nuzzled against his neck "She deserved a sparkhood better then what we gave her."

Ratchet pulled him into a kiss, murmering against his lips "No regrets Cade... We have the future now..."

Barricade pulled away, red optics meeting blue as he looked down at Ratchet intently. "You still want me?"

Ratchet nodded "That never changed."

Barricade pushed him down against the the stasis bed, kissing him gently before opening his spark chamber. Ratchet shuddered as the raw energy washed over him, tears of blue streaking down his cheeks as Barricade recited the ancient spark-bonding ritual.

"From this moment, spanning eternities. My spark, becomes your spark. Together we stand. Together we fall. I share with you willingly, all of me. My laughter. My tears. All that I am, is yours."

Ratchet's voice trembled as he repeated the words, before opening his own spark chamber and ramming it against Barricade's.

In the other room, a smile crossed the face of the not as asleep as she looked Frenzy, as the warmth of her creators sparks pulsing together once more slowly soothed her into stasis. Barricade had made good on his earlier promise.


End file.
